The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an alternator assembly for an internal combustion engine.
The regulator of an alternator assembly used in connection with internal combustion engines typically functions to rectify current produced by the alternator assembly from alternating current to direct current so that the battery used on a vehicle such as an automobile, riding lawn mower, airplane, tractor or the like, may be recharged. Thereafter, the regulator functions to prevent the battery from overcharging. The battery also functions to feed direct current directly to the headlights or other lamps of a vehicle as well as other accessories such as a radio, solenoid, brakelights, and the like.
Normally, the regulator comprises a plurality of individual discrete electrical components combined to form a desired circuit and contained within a housing or casing which is mounted externally of and separately from the alternator assembly. The regulator may be found either on the vehicle frame (automobile, riding mowers, airplanes, tractors, etc.) or on the engine itself. As a result, regulators require their own individual assembly time and labor. Oftentimes regulators may also require special mounting brackets and/or fasteners depending upon the particular engine design which increases the relative cost of such a device.
In accordance with the present invention, the individual discrete electrical components of an engine monitoring circuit, preferably a regulator, are mounted directly on the stator of the alternator assembly for an internal combustion engine. The advantages of mounting the circuit components, particularly the regulator circuit components, directly on the stator include numerous cost advantages such as the savings on fasteners, assembly time and labor, elimination of special mounting brackets as well as special blower housings (required for regulator mounting in small engine applications such as lawn mowers), elimination of unnecessary wires and connectors as well as the time and labor to assemble such components, and elimination of the regulator case and potting material. Additionally, one particular advantage of the present invention is that it reduces the overall contour of the engine, especially its height or width, since a separate case or module housing for example the regulator circuit or charge indicator circuit need not be provided exteriorly of the engine. Furthermore, higher reliability results due to fewer connections and wires, and high quality is maintained due to cooler operation of the circuit, especially in small engine applications, e.g. forced air from the flywheel cools the stator and regulator components versus prior methods involving heat conduction through the regulator case or housing.
The circuit components may be assembled to the stator with fastener means such as rivets, bolts or screws or by adhesive means such as epoxy resin covering at least a portion of the circuit components. The use of epoxy also eliminates excessive vibration of the circuit components thus eliminating failures due to vibration breakage. Additionally, the circuit itself may be composed of a plurality of discrete components or integrated circuit chips, and may comprise any type of engine monitoring circuit employed with an internal combustion engine. Preferably, the present invention is employed with small internal combustion engines of the type utilized in lawn and garden equipment having both half wave as well as full wave regulator/stator circuits. The regulator may also incorporate a charge indicator circuit. Such a circuit is used to turn on a red bulb when the battery voltage is below some set voltage (for example 12 volts) or a green bulb when the battery voltage is above the set voltage.
Other engine monitoring circuits may also be mounted directly on the stator. Such circuits may include, for example, safety interlock circuits, oil pressure start circuits, tachometer circuits, engine hour metering circuits, overheat circuits, and other similar circuitry.